Ultimo dia especial
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: El ultimo dia de clases de la escuela puede terminar de la forma de la que menos te esperas... ONE-SHOT


**Hola a todos, acá les traigo un nuevo One-Shot, esta vez inspirado en un momento muy especial MI ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES ^. ^ Así que yo puedo representar a cualquiera (Si lo sé, se parece mucho al fic A Halloween with Romance de NoahTheHedgehog pero la idea me salió de ahí y además de este momento que tuve) Si quieren pueden adivinar, espero que les guste.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Todos estaban en el salón charlando, gritando, haciendo lio porque esta vez nadie les podía decir nada, era el último día de clases y eso era novedad. Después de un año entero de matemáticas y biología al fin el año terminaba, dejando paso a la diversión en el aula. Amy estaba con Wave y Tikal charlando sobre cualquier cosa. Silver estaba con Sonic y Blaze al parecer hablando porque se reían a lo loco y otras veces parecían que discutían. Espio y Vector estaban tirando cosas al ventilador a ver a donde caían por lo cual todos estaban alertas para no recibir algún golpe.

Tikal: Si como no, te creemos totalmente.

Amy: De verdad, Sonic y yo estuvimos juntos pero tuvimos un problema y cortamos, por eso ahora me trata así.

Wave: Aun no te creemos.

Amy: ¿Por qué no me creen? Te dije la historia y Rouge si me cree.

Tikal: Si, pero pensar de que vos y Sonic… aunque hay un poco de realismo no te creo tanto.

Amy: ¿Tanto?

Tikal: Te creo… pero apenas.

Amy: ¡PERO ME CREES SI! Y vos Wave ¿Me crees?

Wave: No.

Amy: ALGUN DIA ME CREERAS.

_Mientras en la otra punta del salón…_

Sonic: Miren el juego es así, Silver dice un nombre y yo digo un poder, Blaze vos tienes que inventar una historia con eso, sin pensarlo solo diciendo, al aire ¿Dale?

Silver y Blaze: Dale.

Silver: Bien… Tato.

Sonic: Umm, puede estirar los brazos.

Blaze: A ver… Tato es un equidna que cayó en un lago mágico y obtuvo el poder de estirar los brazos.

Silver: Ahora algo como mágico, Cinos.

Sonic: Bueno ya dijiste algo mágico así que Blaze tu turno.

Blaze: Emm, Cinos es un hada medio boba que es muy molesta.

Silver: JAJAJA, POR DIOS, CINOS AL REVES ES SONIC, ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SONIC ES UN HADA MOLESTA JAJAJAJA.

Blaze: JAJAJAJAJA PERDON SONIC JAJA.

Sonic: No es gracioso…

_En la otra punta…_

Espio: Que tiramos ahora, estoy aburrido.

Vector: Hay unas botellas de plástico vacías, si quieres…

Pero antes de terminar la oración, Espio ya tiró una de las botellas al ventilador de techo, al chocar calló cerca de Amy, Tikal y Wave para luego rebotar cerca de Sonic, Silver y Blaze , por lo que las hizo salir corriendo cerca de la puerta pero lo que vieron fue más raro.

_Fuera del salón hace unos diez minutos…_

Knuckles le pidió a Rouge que la acompañara fuera del salón porque quería decirle algo importante. Rouge al principio no quería ir con él, después del año que tuvo con él, con las burlas y las molestias no quería acompañarlo, ni menos hablar con él pero la insistencia del equidna fue insoportable por lo que dijo que sí.

Rouge: Bien que querías decirme.

Knuckles: Bien yo… quería decirte que…

Rouge: Si no me lo dices yo me voy.

Knuckles: ¡No espera!

Knuckles le tomo el brazo jalándolo hacia él, quedando peligrosamente juntos. Se quedaron mirando un momento, un momento que para ellos fueron años por así decirlo, ambos estaban rojos como tomates (Si es que Knux puede ponerse más rojo XD) había un silencio extremadamente… ¿especial? No había ningún ruido alrededor por lo cual era raro en una escuela, pero fue cortado por una simple palabra.

Knuckles: Te quiero…

Y a continuación un beso ocupo la escena, un beso en los labios, Rouge estaba sorprendida, intentaba desprenderse pero al final lo correspondió. Se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que al fin escucharon un ruido.

Vector: Miren chicos, Knux y Rouge se están besando.

Resto: ¿QUE?

Los dos separaron rápidamente y Rouge salió corriendo directo al salón seguida de Amy y Tikal.

Amy: Wow ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Rouge: (sonrojada) Me besó de repente, eso fue todo.

Tikal: Sabíamos que Knuckles tenía algo en manos, pero eso fue exagerado.

Rouge: (_Pero si digo la verdad me gusto)_

_Afuera con los chicos…_

Sonic: Al fin lo hiciste, felicidades.

Silver: Lastima que se cambie de colegio el año que viene.

Vector: Al menos se lo dijiste y eso cuenta.

Knuckles: Supongo.

Espio: ¿Te gustaba Rouge?

Knuckles: (Sonrojado) Emm… sí.

Blaze: Y te le declaraste en el último momento.

Knuckles: Si. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

Blaze: Por nada.

Silver: Mejor regresemos que ahí viene el profe.

Y era cierto, el profesor estaba llegando, todos entraron pitando al salón, por suerte no los vio ni los descubrió, parecía contento pero a la vez molesto, se sentó en su lugar y tomo la lista.

Profesor (se los dejo a su imaginación XD): Bien chicos, tomare lista y diré los que pasaron de año y los que se llevaron materias. Amy Rose.

Amy: ¿Si?

Profesor: Te llevas historia pero igualmente pasas de año.

Amy: Bien.

Profesor: Blaze The Cat.

Blaze: ¿Si?

Profesor: No te llevas ninguna, felices vacaciones.

Blaze: Gracias.

Profesor: Knuckles The Echidna.

Knuckles: Mande.

Profesor: Te llevas todas, así que nos vemos la semana que viene.

El salón completo: JAJAJAJA

Knuckles: Cállense.

Profesor: Silver The Hedgehog.

Silver: Presente.

Profesor: No te llevas ninguna, felices vacaciones.

Silver: ¡SI APROVE! ¡VAMOS TODAVIA!

Profesor: Silencio.

Silver: Perdón.

Profesor: Ahora sí, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic: Mande

Profesor: Te llevas lengua y biología, pero pasas de año.

Sonic: Ufa, está bien.

Profesor: Tikal The Echidna

Tikal: Presente.

Profesor: No te llevas ninguna materia.

Tikal: Bien.

Profesor: Vector The Cocodrile.

Vector: Mande.

Profesor: Te llevas biología, matemáticas, lengua, historia y tecnología, así que no sabemos si pasas de año.

Vector: ¿EH?

Profesor: Por último, Wave The Swallow.

Wave: ¿Si?

Profesor: No te llevas nada, felices vacaciones.

Wave: Gracias.

Profesor: Bueno, los que se llevan materias nos vemos la semana que viene y los que no felices vacaciones y hasta el año que viene. Ahora pueden ir abajo que los chicos de gastronomía hicieron una pequeña ''picada'', disfrútenla.

Todos salieron corriendo al escuchar que iban a comer algo rico además de los fideos del mediodía, todos se chocaban y algunos resultaban golpeados, pero igual todo valió la pena. Cuando llegaron y vieron las papas fritas, los chisitos y otros bocaditos, literalmente algunos saltaron sobre ellos, el otro resto se dedicó a sacar fotos y a hacer firmas en papeles tipo recordatorios.

Blaze: Eh Tikal, foto (sacó la foto con el celular) Saliste bien, gracias.

Tikal: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

Amy: No me preguntes a mí.

Rouge: Eh Sonic ¿Me firmas el cuaderno? Como el año que viene me cambio…

Sonic: No te preocupes (le firma el cuaderna) Ya está.

Rouge: Gracias.

Knuckles: Silver, fírmame la carpeta por favor.

Silver: No hay problema, además que el año que viene tal vez no venga.

Knuckles: ¿Por qué?

Silver: Porque posiblemente me cambio de colegio así que mejor disfruto esto (Voltea a ver a Rouge) Eh Knuckles, deberías hablar con ella.

Knuckles: ¿Qué? No puedo.

Silver: (empuja a Knuckles hacia Rouge) Vamos habla con ella.

Knuckles: Bien, pero déjame en paz.

Silver: Jeje.

Blaze: Silver ¿Te cambias de colegio?

Silver: Tal vez ¿Por?

Blaze: Por nada.

Todos estaban charlando y todo iba bien hasta que llegó el puré de manzana, Vector agarró un poco y se lo lanzo a Rouge, la cual solo grito del asco. Después Sonic y Knuckles se unieron iniciando toda una guerra la cual dejo todo el salón de gastronomía hecho un desastre. Cuando se repusieron la mayoría se fueron afuera ya que el horario de clases ya estaba por terminar, dejando a Amy, Silver, Sonic, Vector y Blaze en el salón mientras el resto estaba afuera, Amy miraba como los chicos jugaban al futbol con un vaso mientras Blaze miraba la nada.

_Mientras afuera…_

Rouge estaba sentada en un banco aburrida con Tikal y Wave, hablaban de cualquier cosa que se le pasaba en la cabeza, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió meter un tema incómodo.

Tikal: ¿Y te gusto el beso de Knuckles?

Rouge: ¿Eh?

Wave: Cierto, debió ser rico jeje.

Rouge: Emm, un tanto.

Wave: ¿Cómo que un tanto?

Rouge: Bueno, lo admito, estuvo rico.

Knuckles: ¿Entonces beso bien?

Rouge se volteó y noto de que Knuckles escucho parte de la charla, pero la parte más comprometedora. Solo se atinó a asentir con la cabeza completamente sonrojada, a lo que Knuckles solo sonríe.

Knuckles: Bueno, el profesor dice que ya nos podemos ir así que yo me borro, nos vemos- y le da un fuerte abrazo, ya que posiblemente era la última vez que la vea y después se fue tranquilamente.

Las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas hasta que vieron salir corriendo a Blaze toda colorada hacia la salida seguida por Amy que solo gritaba.

Amy: ¡NO SABEN LO QUE PASO!

_Hace unos momentos en el salón…_

Los chicos seguían jugando al futbol con el vaso, que pobre ya estaba roto, mientras Amy miraba aburrida y Blaze seguía en su mundo, se notaba seria, pero decidida en hacer algo, pero no sabían que, hasta que el profesor llega en escena de vuelta.

Prof.: Bueno, agradezcan que hoy sea el último día o los suspendía, pero venía a decirles que ya se pueden ir pero si quieren pueden quedarse hasta dentro de un rato porque ya viene el turno tarde.

Los chicos: Bueno.

El profesor se fue y los chicos siguieron jugando mientras Amy ordenaba su mochila y Blaze hablaba por el celular a su papa para que la venga a buscar. Pasado el rato los chicos también empezaron a guardar sus cosas, todo estaba silencioso, hasta que un sonido inundo el salón.

Blaze: Jeje, mi celular.

Contesta el teléfono y empieza a charlar con su padre, el cual ya estaba abajo . Blaze colgó la llamada y miro a Silver, pego un suspiro muy pesado, era ahora o nunca.

Blaze: Silver.

Silver voltea a ver y nota que Blaze caminaba hacia él y se detuvo justo enfrente de él, lo siguiente no fue mucho, pero fue importante.

Blaze: Chau.

Blaze le dio un beso directo* en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo del lugar dejando confundido al pobre de Silver. Amy solo la siguió y se puso a gritar de emoción, al fin vio algo de acción por parte de Blaze, hasta que llego y se encontró con Tikal, Rouge y Wave y lo siguiente ya lo vieron.

Amy: NO SABEN LO QUE PASO.

Blaze corrió hacia el auto, se metió rápidamente y el auto desapareció en el horizonte cual película. Silver solo miraba la ventana viendo como la chica se iba, dejando la duda de que paso.

Sonic: Ya sabía que le gustabas a Blaze.

Vector: Es como Knuckles, se definió en el último momento para declararse.

Silver: ¿Cómo saben ustedes? Ella dijo ''chau'' y me beso la mejilla, tal vez se quería despedir de forma normal y…

Vector: Mis ojos no me fallaron, ella gusta de vos, además que esa conducta se ve desde principio de año.

Silver ahora estaba más que confundido pero igual tomo la mochila y se fue a su casa, pero con la duda en mente. El resto se quedó hasta el almuerzo jugando con los fideos, de verdad ese fue un último día especial.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Yo: Este es el final.**

**Sonic: ¿De verdad paso eso?**

**Yo: Según mis compañeros y por mí, así que sí.**

**Amy: Pues parece ficticio.**

**Blaze: Demasiado romance para un último día.**

**Yo: Bueno, las confesiones siempre salen al final.**

**Espio: Es el tercer capítulo más largo, creo que eres mejores en One-Shot tipo especial.**

**Yo: Mi autoestima está en cero.**

**Silver: Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Tikal: Por favor dejen reviews, o sino Chaos inundara tu ciudad ^.^**

**Rouge: Oahu, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Todos: NOS LEEMOS.**


End file.
